Pokemon Xtra Dimension 2: Return of Cipher
by MLB Battler 101
Summary: The battle for Orre continues, can this new trainer stop the Cipher organization from taking over the region, or will it fall to the hands of both bosses of Cipher?


**Pok****é****mon Xtra Dimension (XD) 2: Return of Cipher**

**Prologue**

After 5 more years of Cipher being demolished by 2 hero Pokēmon trainers, Cipher has returned to take over Orre once again, but this time they have constructed another project, XD002 (Shadow Deoxys). They have used the project to surrender regular Pokemon over to the organization and become Shadow Pokēmon. As they become Shadow Pokēmon, they are closed from their hearts and able to become battle machines basically. The only ways to purify the Shadow Pokēmon is to use natural methods and the Purification Chamber. There are, in total, 131 Shadow Pokēmon and 80 evolutions or regular Pokemon for the Shadow Pokemon.

**Chapter I**

As I was walking down the stairs to get ready for my first Pokemon, I was shocked to see an egg that looked like a Treecko egg. It was green with purple spots on it. My researcher, Prof. Krane, handed the egg to me and said: "Take good care with this egg, it'll hatch into a Treecko with 3 egg moves." The 3 egg moves that Treecko has at the start are Crunch, Crush Claw, and Leech Seed. The egg was just rocking around when I said to Prof. Krane: "But Professor, what will happen to the Snag Machine?" Prof. Krane said: "It will be kept safe until your time is right to snag Shadow Pokemon from mean trainers." I said: "Oh, okay then."

Once it was time, my egg started to rock even more. And I saw cracks in the egg when I was doing my Pokemon research with Prof. Krane. I said to my Mom: "Mom, my egg, it is hatching!" Mom said: "Well, what is it?" I said: "It is a baby…Treecko!"

I started training my Treecko up to Lv:10 when suddenly, a spy named Naps appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the lab. Naps said: "Ha! Now I have my own Snag Machine and now I am able to steal Pokemon from other trainers!" I said to Naps: "Not if I can help it!" I sent out my Lv:10 Treecko while Naps sent out his Lv:11+ Shadow Teddiursa, with the moves Shadow Blitz and Shadow Mist. I told Treecko to use Crunch on Nap's arm to take back the Snag Machine, and Treecko did as I told him. I got the machine back and, since I had my 5 Poke Balls with me, used my first PokēBall on Shadow Teddiursa. It rocked 3 times before it was finally caught. Then Naps said: "Ahhh! My Shadow Pokēmon! It has been…taken!" I said: "Yes, I caught my first Shadow Pokēmon!" Naps then disappeared just in a flash like a flash of light.

I then went, using my hover machine, over the desert to Gateon Port and there I went into the shop to see if they had any Poke Balls. But, as I was about to do that, a girl came into Gateon Port as well. I said to her: "Hi, my name is Sean McKibben, and I am the first trainer to ever have the Snag Machine." She said: "Oh, well I am Bryn Shepherd, and I have a baby Mudkip with the egg moves, Mirror Coat and Hydro Pump." I said: "Bryn! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Bryn said: "But Sean, when I heard what happened at the lab, I couldn't resist! So I took off from my house at Agate Village to come here and to see how you were doing at the lab. But when I heard from the professor that you headed to Gateon Port, I couldn't resist again and met you here." I said: "But Bryn, oh never mind." I said again: "So Bryn, did you hear that Cipher is trying to take over the world again?" Bryn said: "Yes, I heard, and I would like to travel with you to Citadark Isle and destroy the Cipher organization once and for all." I said: "Okay, but since I have the Snag Machine, I am the only that can Snag them all." I bought 11 more PokēBalls, with 2,200 PokēDollars, and had 9,500 PokēDollars left.

There are 10 types of balls; PokēBalls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Master Balls (100% capture), Timer Balls (the longer the battle lasts, the stronger it becomes), Nest Balls (works well on weaker Pokēmon), Net Balls (works well on Bug and Water type Pokēmon), Luxury Balls (gives them more friendship towards you), Premier Balls (same strength as a PokēBall), and Dive Balls (works well on Water type Pokēmon). PokēBalls cost at 200 PokēDollars, while Great Balls cost at 600, and Ultra Balls cost at 1,200. Timer Balls, Nest Balls, Dive Balls, and Net Balls cost 1,000 each; Premier Balls are given out for free by buying 10 or more PokēBalls.

We walked out of the Pokēmon Mart and went to the building near the Mart and saw a sailor. He said: "Ha ha ha, I have something special for you two travelers here today; this here is a ring, called the "Sapphire Heart" that was given to me by my father because he wanted me to marry a nice looking girl, but you two can have it since I am not married." I said: "Why thank you, this is a nice ring, it would go perfect with my ring collection, I have tons of named rings at my home in the Pokēmon HQ Lab." Bryn said: "What, you didn't tell me about that?" I said: "Oops, sorry."

We went out of the building and met up with a trainer named Cyle, a casual guy. I said: "Hey, it looks like you have a Shadow Pokēmon, hand it over!" Cyle said: "No way, it can't be a Shadow Pokēmon; it has to be a regular Pokēmon!" It turned out that he did have a Shadow Pokēmon, an Lv:10+ Shadow Ledyba. The other Pokēmon he had was an Lv:11 Meditite. I sent out my Lv:10 Treecko and my Lv:11 Shadow Teddiursa.

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean (before sending out his Pokēmon): "Well Teddiursa, this is your first time being sent out by a regular Trainer, so come on out!"

(PokēBall pops open, sending out Teddiursa)

(Another PokēBall pops open, sending out Treecko)

Casual Guy Cyle: "Go, Ledyba and Meditite!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Since my Treecko and Teddiursa have more speed, they both get to go first! Treecko, use Crush Claw on Meditite! Teddiursa, use Shadow Blitz on Shadow Ledyba!"

(Treecko claws Meditite, fainting it)

(Teddiursa rams Ledyba, sending it into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, at least now I have 2 Shadow Pokēmon, go, PokēBall!"

(Sean throws the PokēBall at Shadow Ledyba, catching it inside, and after 3 rocks, it is caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, I now have Shadow Ledyba!"

Casual Guy Cyle: "Noooo! My Pokēmon! It has been taken!"

(switching to story mode)

I then caught the Shadow Ledyba, with red health left, and we went to a Pokēmon Center and healed it. I then asked Bryn: "So Bryn, which Shadow Pokēmon do you want, Shadow Teddiursa, a Normal-type, or Shadow Ledyba, a Bug and Flying-type?" Bryn said: "I would actually like for you to keep them, reason why is because that I like to have a diverse and strong team." I told Bryn: "Ok, but you should be having a weak Pokēmon, then leveling it up to evolve."

Pokēmon come in 17 different types; Grass, Water, Fire, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Fighting, Bug, Normal, Steel, Ice, Rock, Poison, Flying, Dragon. There can be countless combinations, but most of the Pokēmon have 2 types, some of which are quadruple damaged.

Most Pokēmon evolve by leveling up, like the starter Pokēmon Treecko, it evolves into Grovyle at Lv:16. Some evolve by stones, like Shellder; it evolves into Cloyster by Water Stone. Some evolve by the time of day, like Eevee; it evolves into either Umbreon or Espeon by daytime or nighttime. Some don't evolve at all, like Seviper; it doesn't evolve into anything, it is just a single evolution.

Bryn said: "That's great, but I would rather not have a Shadow Pokēmon to purify, I would rather have a purified Pokēmon to battle with at my side." I said: "Alright, that's fine." We then went back to the Pokēmon HQ Lab and said to the Professor: "Hello." Prof. Krane said: "Why, hello there Sean, and who is this?" I said: "This is Bryn; she is one of my students at the Pokēmon Academy." Krane said: "Oh, why hello there Bryn, pleased to meet you." I said: "Okay, Krane, how is the Purification Chamber coming along?" Bryn said: "Purification Chamber, what the heck is that?" I said: "Funny you should ask Bryn, the Purification Chamber is a chamber where most of the Shadow Pokēmon come to be purified." Krane said: "That's right Sean; you are a smart Pokēmon Trainer to be at 17 yrs old." And we said goodbye to Prof. Krane and headed off to Agate Village.

**Chapter II**

As we were arriving in Agate Village, my hover machine was about to go faulty, but my CPU fixed it just in time as we arrived in the town.

Agate Village is a peaceful town where all of the expert trainers live. Agate Village is also home to the Relic Stone, the final process for purification of a Shadow Pokēmon.

The Relic Stone is used as a final purification process because of the many Shadow Pokēmon that have the need to be purified. There are 5 natural ways to purify a Shadow Pokēmon; use it in battle, call it from Hyper Mode (Only allowed to use Shadow moves), put it in a daycare, use Cologne Massages, and keep it in your party.

Once we arrived, we went to the Pokēmon Academy and saw that school was cancelled today for unknown reasons. Bryn said: "Hmm, that's weird, it shouldn't be cancelled today." I said: "Well, it looks like it is still unlocked, let's go in." We opened the door and saw that the Cipher organization had taken over the school. I said: "Cipher Peons, you are going down by my 3 Pokēmon!" They all laughed, in which that made me angry and I sent out my Treecko to attack them.

The Pokēmon Academy is a school for all Pokēmon trainers that range in the ages 7-18. It will teach you how to become great Pokēmon team builders, like me for instance, I can make a diverse but well-balanced team with diverse moves. It will also teach you what are the type's weaknesses and strengths.

One of the Cipher Peons joined in for a battle, and sent out her Lv:12 Azurill.

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Go Treecko, use Crunch on Azurill!"

(Treecko bites hard on Azurill, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Nicole: "Return, Azurill. Go, Mareep!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Treecko, use Crush Claw to unmask the identity of the Cipher Peon!"

(Treecko claws the mask, revealing that it was Nicole Stuckenschneider)

Cipher Peon Nicole: "No, Sean, it is not what you think!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Nicole, why, why have you joined the Cipher organization!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Nicole, listen to me, the Cipher organization is tricking you into thinking that they want Shadow Pokēmon for peace!"

Cipher Peon Nicole: "I know, I know, but it was the only job I could get!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Turn over to the good side and become one of the Pkmn trainers! And also, I have some Shadow Pokēmon for you see!"

Cipher Peon Nicole: "But, but, oh alright then!"

(switching to story mode)

Once we got Nicole Stuckenschneider to turn over as a Pkmn trainer, she wanted to be known as Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole, and we defeated the other Cipher Peons and got the school up and running again. But, just as we were about to go to the Pokēmon Center, another Pokēmon trainer showed up. I recognized his voice and look, but I just couldn't get his name down. As he came up to us, he said: "Hello, my name is Ben Epstein, and my Pokēmon are Torchic and Ekans." I said: "Ben, what are you doing here?" Ben said: "I heard what was going on at the school, is everyone alright?" I said: "Everyone's alright over here, but I don't know about the people of this town." We healed up our Pokēmon and went out to go to Eagun's house and see how he was doing, he said: "I am doing fine, how are you guys and gals?" I said: "Cipher is trying to take over the Orre region again!" Eagun said: "What! I thought that they were taken down already by 2 hero trainers!" We then walked out of his house and went out of town to Pyrite Town.

Pyrite Town used to be the home of Shadow Pokēmon, but since then, it was the home of the Pyrite Colosseum. The town was filled with Shadow Pokēmon in the first years of Shadow Pokēmon being constructed.

As we arrived in the town, my machine started getting a little too crowded in the passenger seats. Once we arrived, a boy named Nett was coming out of the ONBS network building. He said: "Hello, and welcome to Pyrite Town, home of the Pyrite Colosseum!" I said: "Hello, I am Sean McKibben, and I'm from the Pkmn HQ Lab." I asked: "Hey Nett, do you think that you can build a larger hover machine for me?" Ben said: "Ya, because it is getting a little too crowded in there." Nett said: "Alright, I can do that for you." Bryn said: "Sean, where is all of the Shadow Pokēmon in this town?" I said: "Bryn, it has been 10 years; I don't think there will be Shadow Pokēmon around here." But, just as we were about to go into the ONBS network building, used to be known as "Pyrite Building", a professor came running out of the desert area near Pyrite Town and the Shadow Pokēmon Lab. He said: "Help! Help! I am being chased by the Hexagon Brothers!" I said: "Who are the Hexagon Brothers?" He said: "The Hexagon Brothers are a group of people that have some Shadow Pokēmon, and now that I have betrayed them on their research on XD002, I am being chased by them!" I asked him: "What is your name, by the way?" He said: "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Tom Gill, and my Pokēmon are Magnemite and Bagon." I said: "Guys let's help him out!" Bryn said: "Alright then, Mudkip, let's get ready!" Ben said: "Okay, Torchic, get ready!" Nicole said: "Alright, Mareep, let's get to fighting!" As the Hexagon Brothers approached, we got ready to send out Pokēmon.

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I'll battle Resix!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "I'll battle Blusix and Browsix!"

Pkmn Trainer Ben: "I'll battle Greesix!"

Pkmn Trainer Bryn: "I'll battle Purpsix and Yellosix!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "If they have any Shadow Pokēmon, I'll snag them for you guys!"

Cipher Peon Blusix: "There he is, there is the traitor, and it looks like he got some friends with him!"

Cipher Peon Resix: "Oh, looks like the leader of the group is coming to challenge me! Ha ha ha! I beat him for sure!"

Cipher Peon Browsix: "Go ahead; it looks like he has good Pokēmon, however."

(Cipher Peon Resix sends out his Lv:12 Slugma while Pkmn Trainer Sean sends out his Lv:14 Treecko)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Treecko, use Crush Claw on Slugma!"

(Treecko claws Slugma, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Resix: "Return, Slugma. You haven't seen my Shadow Pokēmon, go, Houndour!"

(Cipher Peon Resix sends out his PokēBall, sending out his Lv:17+ Shadow Houndour)

Pkmn Trainer Bryn: "Go Sean, get his Shadow Pokēmon!"

(switching to story mode)

(45 minutes later) Once we defeated the Hexagon Brothers, and once we snagged their Shadow Pokēmon, we headed off to the Shadow Pokēmon Lab (now known as the Cipher Lab) and asked Tom if he knows what the Pokēmon they are researching on is. Tom said: "We were researching on a rare Pokēmon called 'Deoxys'. But, when I told Krane about this, that's when the Hexagon Brothers caught me." I said: "Deoxys! That's like, the rarest Pokēmon of them all!" Bryn asked: "What type is Deoxys anyway?" I said: "Deoxy's type is Psychic only."

After we were done talking and reached the Shadow Pokēmon Lab, we pulled the lever on the side of the door and saw a person standing in front of the door.

**Chapter III**

Once we opened up the door, a person was standing inside the Shadow Pokēmon Lab. He said: "My name is Miror B., and I have come to stop you from destroying the Shadow Pokēmon production!" I said: "Not if I can do that!" Tom said: "Ya, and I'm in it to!" Ben said: "Same with me!" Bryn said: "That goes double for me!" Nicole said: "Same with me!"

But, just as we were about to fight Miror B., we saw another face approaching behind us. It was someone that I and Nicole knew about, but we just couldn't put our mind onto it. He said: "Hi, my name is Brandon Cowan, and my Pokēmon are Quilava and Nidorino. I heard from the Prof. that you guys are in need of help from his tracking monitor." I said: "Brandon, just in time, we were just about to battle Miror B. and maybe even snag his Shadow Pokēmon!" Brandon said: "Good, because I would like to battle him." I said: "But just in case he has a Shadow Pokēmon, I'll snag it for you, okay?"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Brandon: "Well Quilava, this is your first time coming out of a PokēBall for a while, so go, Quilava!"

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Go, Lombre!"

Pkmn Trainer Brandon: "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"

(Quilava rams Lombre with a fiery tackle, sending it into the red)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Lombre, use Fury Swipes!"

(Lombre tries to swipe at Quilava, but Quilava dodges out of the way just in time)

Pkmn Trainer Brandon: "Quilava, use Aerial Ace!"

(Quilava swipes Lombre with a claw/wing made of fire, fainting it)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Return Lombre! Go, Nosepass!"

(Out goes Nosepass, but as Brandon was about to attack, a purple aura surrounded Nosepass)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Brandon, this is his Shadow Pokēmon! An Lv:18+ Nosepass! Make sure you get his health down into the red so that way I can snag it!"

Pkmn Trainer Brandon: "Alright then Sean, Quilava, use Dig!"

(Quilava dug a hole underneath the sand)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Nosepass, use Thunder Wave!"

(Nosepass sends a wave of electricity, but misses Quilava since it is underground)

(Quilava comes up out of the ground, ramming Nosepass on the back, sending it into the red)

(Pkmn Trainer Sean sends out his PokēBall, catching Nosepass inside, and after 3 rocks, it is caught)

(switching to story mode)

Once we caught Miror B.'s Shadow Nosepass, we went into the Shadow Pokēmon Lab and saw that there were a lot of Cipher Peons in the lab. We fought them all, even catching some Shadow Pokēmon, and got to the Data Room where Cipher Admin Lovrina was getting the data to none other than Ein himself, the head creator of Shadow Pokēmon.

As we approached Lovrina, she said: "Ha, I knew it, someone would be approaching me, come out wherever you are!" I said: "Oh you may think that you only see one person, but actually there are 6 of us!" All of my friends and I popped out from behind one of the DNA machines and surprised Lovrina. She said: "Ah! No! This is not happening!" I said: "Yes, it is!" Lovrina then gave up her Shadow Delcatty to me and said: "Ein is going to kill me for this!" Then, she ran off.

In Pokēmon Colosseum, there were 5 Cipher Administrators and 1 Cipher Head (Miror B., Dakim, Venus, Ein, Nascour, and Evice), and in Pokēmon XD, there were 5 Cipher Administrators and 1 Grand Master (Lovrina, Snattle, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, and Greevil). But since then, the Cipher organization from Colosseum and the Cipher organization from XD have joined forces to take down anyone that stands in their way, which it would include me.

I said: "Ein, now that's a name I've heard of." Bryn said: "Who is Ein anyway?" I said: "Funny you should ask Bryn, Ein is the creator of Shadow Pokēmon. He can close the hearts of regular Pokēmon and turn them into battle machines." Bryn said: "Oh, but why would he do that?" I said: "I never knew why, however." Ben said: "Why is that Sean?" Tom said: "Ya, why is that?" I said: "Because my parents died by the time I was 14 by natural causes, and I never got the chance to ask them." Then, I started crying because the reason why I was sad was that my parents died. Bryn and Nicole cheered me up by rubbing my back and saying that they feel sorry for me.

Then, as I was being told to stop crying, Nicole said: "Don't worry Sean, it's not like my parents are dead too, you can stay at my house in Agate Village." I said, sobbing: "But Nicole, I can't." Nicole said: "Why not?" I said: "Because, there is no way you can…just forget about it!" Then, I ran off to the Pokēmon HQ Lab.

Once I was at the Pokēmon HQ Lab, I said to myself: "Well, I'm glad they are gone from me, but I bet I could be friends with them if they would just leave me alone for awhile." Then, a knock came onto my door. I peeked through the small hole of my door, and saw that it was my friends. I said: "Go away!" Bryn said: "Sean, if you don't come out, Cipher is going to take over the world!" I said: "I know, but I can't stop thinking about my parents! So leave me alone!"

After about 10 minutes of crying, I came out and said: "I'm sorry for being mean to you guys, I just couldn't stop thinking about the good times me and my parents had." Nicole said: "Good, let's go." And then we went off to Mt. Battle and saw that it was the only thing not taken over by Cipher.

Mt. Battle is a mountain filled with Pokēmon trainers. There are 100 battles on Mt. Battle, and it is a great place for gaining levels for your Pokēmon. In each 10th battle on each area, there is an area leader and after you defeat the area leader, you get PokēCoupons as a reward.

We all trained up our Pokēmon up to Lv:25, in which my Treecko has evolved into Grovyle. I also got the Shadow Ledyba's, Teddiursa's, Houndour's, Spheal's, and Electrike's heart gauge meter down to 0 and purified them and also trained them up to Lv:25.

Then we headed back to Pyrite Town and, as we were approaching the ONBS building, we saw that the ONBS building was taken over by Cipher Peons. I said: "Let's just hope that there isn't any Shadow Pokēmon in the building!" But there were Shadow Pokēmon inside the building, attacking the people with no consequence at all.

Once we snagged all of the Shadow Pokēmon inside the building, a Cipher Commander named Exol was blocking the entrance to the newsroom. Exol said: "Ha, like all of you are gonna get past me!" I said: "Like you are gonna win against us, which I mean all 6 of us!"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I'll be the one to battle you Exol! Go, Grovyle!"

Cipher Cmdr Exol: "Go, Loudred!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Leech Seed on Loudred!"

(Grovyle sends seeds to Loudred, which attach to him after they hit him)

Cipher Cmdr Exol: "Loudred, use Stomp on Grovyle!"

(Loudred stomps on Grovyle's body, sending it down, but still in the green)

(Loudred's HP is siphoned down a little bit)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Crush Claw on Loudred!"

(Grovyle claws Loudred, sending it into the red)

Cipher Cmdr Exol: "Loudred, use Stomp again!"

(Loudred stomps Grovyle on the head, sending it into the yellow)

(Loudred's HP is siphoned again, fainting it, and sending Grovyle's HP into the green)  
>Cipher Cmdr Exol: "No! Go, Girafarig!"<p>

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Return, Grovyle! Go, Houndoom!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Bite on Girafarig!"

(Houndoom bites Girafarig, sending it into the red, since Bite is super-effective against Girafarig)

Cipher Cmdr Exol: "Girafarig, use Psybeam!"

(Girafarig sends a wave of psychic powers at Houndoom, but it doesn't affect Houndoom)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Bite again!"

(Houndoom bites Girafarig, fainting it)

Cipher Cmdr Exol: "No! Go, Shadow Mawile!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Another Shadow Pokēmon, how many are there? Houndoom, use Ember!"

(Houndoom shoots out balls of fire at Mawile, sending it into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, this is for my parents! Go, PokēBall!"

(Sean snags Shadow Mawile, letting it rock three times before it was finally caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, I caught Shadow Mawile!"

(switching to story mode)

Once I snagged Exol's Shadow Mawile, he said: "No, my Shadow Mawile, it has been taken!" And then we walked out of the building and headed for a city named Phenac City.

**Chapter IV**

Once we arrived in Phenac City, home of Phenac Stadium and the Pre-Gym, we saw that the city was abandoned and also saw that there were six people, known as "Team Justy", coming out of the Pre-Gym and standing near the entrance. I scanned with the Cipher Monitor and saw that Team Justy was actually the Hexagon Brothers disguised as Justy, the leader of the Pre-Gym.

Phenac City is like an oasis city, with palm trees and water fountains inside the middle of the city. And it has a stadium that has now been out of commission for 10 years.

I yelled at Team Justy: "Hey, you six, I know you are the Hexagon Brothers, so come out of the disguise and fight us!" They laughed and Resix said: "Ha, I am the leader of this group, and I say yes, we will fight, you and your pitiful friends!" Nicole growled, and then said: "You are going down Hexagon Brothers!"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Since we snagged all of their Shadow Pokēmon, we do not need to worry about the Shadow Pokēmon anymore, for now."

Cipher Peon Resix: "Ha, you think you're going to win against us six, think again!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Oh ya, well I used to be with the Cipher organization, but I am now against them! So there!"

Cipher Peon Blusix: "Brother Resix, there are six of them, so we'll probably lose against them if we do double battle, but we will probably win if we do single battle!"

Cipher Peon Browsix: "No way, I think that we will win against that creep and his pitiful friends!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: (growls) "That is it, go, Grovyle! Attack them at once with Crush Claw on the Hexagon Brother's faces!"

(Grovyle claws at their faces and the Hexagon Brothers run away, leaving behind Battle CDs)

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Yes! Now we can go ahead and stop Phenac City from being overrun by Cipher!"

Pkmn Trainer Ben: "Just out of curiosity Sean, who is trying to overrun Phenac City?"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "His name is… Snattle! He is behind this! I didn't even know about this!"

Pkmn Trainer Bryn: "Just wondering Sean, who is Snattle?"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "He is the Administrator of the Cipher organization. He also wants to be Governor of the Orre region."

(switching to story mode)

Once the Hexagon Brothers went away for good, we picked up some Battle CDs and put them inside the Battle CD case.

Battle CDs are basically CDs like a computer disk, except if you use it, it'll give you Battle Simulations rather than CPU games.

Battle Simulations are like us battling against each other, except that it is a fake battle, and you use simulation Pokēmon instead of real Pokēmon.

Once we got to the Pokēmon Center, we found out that the Pokēmon Center was empty of people. We then had to heal our Pokēmon at a house with beds.

All of our Pokēmon were healed, and by the time we healed them and headed to the Mayor's House, we saw that it was deserted too. I told my friends to stay back and guard the door if any Cipher Peon comes near it. I saw a note on the Mayor's bedroom floor, saying: "Hello Sean, I know that Cipher is back, and I am hoping that you can defeat Snattle for us, plus, if you could, get the Elevator Key to open up our elevator, because we are trapped in the bottom floor of the Pre-Gym." But, as I was about to head back downstairs to tell my friends we need to confront Snattle, a Cipher Peon showed herself by switching disguises. Her Shadow Pokēmon that she had was an Lv:20+ Shadow Snorunt. She said: "Ha, looks like your trapped now!" I said: "Not if my Pokēmon can help it!" She sent an Lv:22 Fearow, while I sent out my Lv:26 Manectric.

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Manectric, use Shock Wave on Fearow!"

(Manectric sends a wave of electricity at Fearow, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Exinn: "No, Fearow! Go, Wartortle!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Manectric, use Spark on Wartortle!"

(Manectric tackles Wartortle with an electrifying tackle)

Cipher Peon Exinn: "Darn it! Looks like this will be my last Pokēmon! Go, Snorunt!"

(Cipher Peon Exinn sends out her Snorunt, and it sends out a purple aura)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Manectric, use Thunder Wave on Shadow Snorunt!"

(Manectric sends a wave of electricity, paralyzing Shadow Snorunt)

Cipher Peon Exinn: "Snorunt use Shadow Wave on his Manectric!"

(Shadow Snorunt tries to send a wave of shadowy auras at Manectric, but Shadow Snorunt can't move)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Manectric, use Bite on Shadow Snorunt!"

(Manectric bites hard on Shadow Snorunt, sending it into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, let's hope this works! Go, PokēBall!"

(Sean sends the PokēBall at Shadow Snorunt, rocking 3 times and finally catching it)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes! I caught another Shadow Pokēmon!"

(switching to story mode)

Once I captured some more Shadow Pokēmon, mainly Pineco and Snorunt, I said to my friends: "Well, were there any Cipher Peons while I was away?" Tom said: "No, there wasn't any Cipher Peons at all." But, as we were about to leave the Mayor's House, a shadowy figure appeared out of the Mayor's House and said: "Hmm, looks like I'll be seeing you again somewhere. And your friends too." I said: "Who are you?" He said: "Someone you don't want to know about." And he just walked out into the desert.

Once we left the Mayor's House, we got to Phenac Stadium and checked to see if we could at least challenge some trainers in the stadium. But, as we got inside, we saw that the reception counter was unattended. So we checked to see if the stadium was empty, but, as we saw it happening, Snattle was about govern the Orre region by taking over Phenac City. As we were about to stop Snattle from broadcasting to the entire region, two Cipher Peons dropped down in front of us out of nowhere, and we started to battle Cipher Peons Ezin, Faltly, and Egrog.

**Chapter V**

(50 minutes later) After we captured Ezin's, Faltly's, and Egrog's Shadow Pokēmon, we headed to the bedroom to heal up our Pokēmon and went up to face against Snattle. The Pokēmon he had were his Lv:26 Lanturn, his Lv:26 Quagsire, his Lv:28 Metang, Lv:27 Castform, and his Lv:25+ Shadow Lunatone.

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "You're going down Snattle! No matter what it takes to try and defeat us!"

Cipher Admin Snattle: "Ha! No one can withstand the power of the mighty Cipher organization!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "If that's the way you want it, then let's battle!"

(Sean sends out his Lv:27 Grovyle, while Snattle sends out his Lv:26 Lanturn)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Giga Drain on Lanturn!"

(Grovyle drains the life out of Lanturn, fainting it)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "No! Go, Quagsire!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Giga Drain, again!"

(Grovyle drains the life out of Quagsire, fainting it)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "No! Go, Castform!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Crunch on Castform!"

(Grovyle crunches hard on Castform's head, sending it into the red and lowering its Special Defense)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "Castform, use Weather Ball on Sean's puny Grovyle!"

(Castform sends a ball of weather at Grovyle, damaging it a little bit, but still in the green)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Giga Drain on Castform!"

(Grovyle's Giga Drain faints Castform, and sends Grovyle's health back into full health)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "No! Not again! Arrgh! Go, Shadow Lunatone!"

(Sean's Aura Reader identifies Lunatone as a Shadow Pokēmon, but it has three Shadow moves, Shadow Wave, Shadow Shed, and Shadow Sky, instead of two Shadow moves)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Leech Seed on Lunatone!"

(Grovyle sends seeds of roots to Lunatone and ends his turn)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "Ha, like that will help, Shadow Lunatone, use Shadow Wave!"

(Shadow Lunatone sends a wave of shadows at Grovyle, sending it into the yellow)

(Leech Seed siphons Lunatone's health down a little bit, and sending Grovyle's health into the green)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Grovyle, use Crunch!"

(Grovyle crunches hard on Lunatone, sending it into the yellow, close to being in the red)

Cipher Admin Snattle: "No! Come on Lunatone, hang in there! Now, use Shadow Wave!"

(Lunatone sends a wave of shadows at Grovyle, sending into the yellow again)

(Lunatone's health is siphoned again to Grovyle, sending it more into the yellow, while sending Lunatone's health into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Bryn: "Go Sean!"

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "Ya! Go Sean! Get his Shadow Lunatone!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, this is my 27th PokēBall used, so go, PokēBall!"

(The PokēBall captures Shadow Lunatone inside, rocking three times, and it was finally caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, I finally caught my 27th Shadow Pokēmon!"

Cipher Admin Snattle: "I am defeated! Here, you can have my Metang."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "No way, you keep it!"

Cipher Admin Snattle: "Okay, but this won't be the last time I see you! Ha ha ha ha!"

(switching to story mode)

Once we defeated Snattle, he just walked away after our talk, and I celebrated over our 27th Shadow Pokēmon being caught. Tom said: "Don't get too excited, there is still Shadow Pokēmon still out there." I said: "I know that Tom, but this is the only time we'll celebrate our closeness to defeating Cipher once and for all Tom."

In total, there are 131 Shadow Pokēmon, 48 that are from Colosseum, and 83 from XD. The 3 main Shadow Pokēmon in Colosseum were the Legendary Dogs, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. The main Shadow Pokēmon in XD was Lugia. But now that they have combined and researched on a new XD project, the main Shadow Pokēmon in this era are Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Deoxys.

After we celebrated, we set off to Pyrite Town again and snagged Miror B.'s Shadow Voltorb along the way. Once we got there, we saw the trainers were given some Pokēmon and some PokēDollars as a prize for entering the Colosseum. I said: "Na, that can't be happening."

Nett sent us a bigger hover machine to ride in, and we set off to the ship called the 'S.S. Libra' to investigate it out. As we got there, we saw that it was the ship that was taken by the Shadow Pokēmon, Deoxys. And, as we got inside, some odd-looking figures approached us and said: "Give us your Snag Machine!"

**Chapter VI**

The odd-looking figures turned out to be Team Snagem, a team that had helped out Cipher in the first 5 years of Shadow Pokēmon construction but then turned against them in the next 5 years of Shadow Pokēmon construction.

I said to Team Snagem: "We are not going to give you my Snag Machine without a fight!" One of the Team Snagem members introduced himself as Wakin. Then, he said: "Ha, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I'll battle Wakin!"

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "I'll battle Biden!"

Team Snagem Wakin: "Ha, like you two are going to defeat us two!"

Team Snagem Biden: "Sir, we better do a double battle, or else we are going to lose!"

Team Snagem Wakin: "Ok, go, Gloom!"

Team Snagem Biden: "Go, Koffing!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Looks like they are doing a double battle Tom, go, Houndoom!"

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "Go, Bagon!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Ember!"

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "Bagon, use Hydro Pump!"

(Bagon shoots a pump of water at Koffing, fainting it, and Houndoom sends balls of fire at Gloom, fainting it also)

Team Snagem Wakin: "No, we lost!"

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "What, my Bagon, its glowing!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "That is because it is evolving into Shelgon, the evolution of Bagon."

Fmr Cipher R&D Tom: "Alright, my Bagon is evolving!"

(switching to story mode)

After Tom's Bagon evolved into Shelgon, and gained some EXP. Points along the way, we asked the Team Snagem members why they wanted the Snag Machine. Wakin said: "Because we want to steal other's Pokēmon again!" I said: "Well, that's not going to happen!"

Team Snagem's leader was Gonzap, the Head of Team Snagem. Team Snagem's location is out in the desert, where there is a cavern behind the building.

As we investigated the S.S. Libra, we saw a new Pokēmon we haven't heard of before. Bonsly, the pre-evolution to Sudowoodo, was sleeping on the deck of the ship. I crept closer to Bonsly, but then, just as I was about to snatch it, my P*DA beeped and scared it away.

The message said: "Hello Sean, this is Prof. Krane; I see you are investigating the S.S. Libra. Well, I hope you're stopping Cipher at that place, because they are at Cipher Key Lair, for now."

I said: "Oh no! Guys, we've got to go to Cipher Key Lair!" Bryn asked: "Where is it?" I said: "It is near Mt. Battle, and it's the place where the Shadow Pokēmon are being created!" Bryn said: "Oh my god! We've got to save them!"

As we got to the entrance of Cipher Key Lair, a female Cipher Peon walked up to us and said in her commlink: "Intruders, call all…" She then said to us in a sad way: "Why did you destroy my commlink?" I said: "Because, we don't want to get caught!" She said in an angry way: "Fine, if you want to find out who I really am, I show you!" She jumped in the air while spinning, and switched to regular clothes. And, to my surprise, it was Emily Williamson.

**Chapter VII**

I said to Emily: "Emily, what are you doing guarding the Cipher Key Lair!" Emily said: "It was the only job I could get as a guard!" I said: "But Emily, you could've been the guard to Phenac City!"

Cipher Key Lair is a place where Shadow Pokēmon is created. Plus, it is the home to Cipher Admin Gorigan.

I also said: "Come and join us Emily, I'll show you my Pokēmon!" She said: "Sure, what the heck, it won't be bad anyways." I said: "Alright then, would you like to be known as Fmr Cipher Peon Emily, or Pkmn Trainer Emily?" She said: "I would like to be known as Fmr Cipher Peon Emily."

Once we got inside the building and snagged all of the trainers Shadow Pokēmon, we got to Cipher Admin Gorigan's room and Emily said: "I'll face him!" I said: "What! I was going to face him, but what Pokēmon do you have?" Emily said: "I have an Lv:37 Charizard, an Lv:37 Dustox, an Lv:36 Metang, and an Lv:38 Pupitar." I said: "Okay, but I'll snag his Shadow Pokēmon for you, ok?" Emily said: "Alright, you can do that for me."

(switching to script mode)

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Ha, who goes there!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "It is I, your former guard, Emily, and I have come to face you!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "What! I thought you were supposed to guard our lair?"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Sorry, but my friends are here to stop you! So end this Shadow Pokēmon production, now!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "No way will this end, I'll never end it!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I'm with her too! So end it, now!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Ooo, looks like that there is some love going on over there!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean and Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "We are not in love!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Ha, go ahead, try and stop me!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Oh that is it, Emily, take him down!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Yes sir!"

(Emily sends out her Lv:37 Dustox, while Gorigan sends out his Lv:36 Slowking)

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Dustox, use Silver Wind!"

(Dustox sends a silvery wind against Slowking, and, since Bug is super-effective against Psychic types, faints it)

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Nooo! Go, Lairon!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Return, Dustox! Go, Pupitar! Pupitar, use Earthquake!"

(Pupitar pounds the ground and creates magnitudes so powerful, it faints Lairon)

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Nooo! Go, Shadow Hypno!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Return, Pupitar! Go, Dustox, use Silver Wind, again!"

(Dustox sends another silvery wind against Hypno, sending its health into the red)

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Shadow Hypno, use Shadow Storm!"

(Shadow Hypno sends a storm of shadows at Dustox, sending it into the yellow)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, this is for Emily, go, Great Ball!"

(Sean sends a Great Ball at Shadow Hypno, rocking 3 times, then finally being caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, Shadow Hypno was caught!"

Pkmn Trainer Bryn: "Great job Sean, that was your 43rd Shadow Pokēmon caught!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "You haven't caught my second one yet though, go, Shadow Primeape!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Dustox, use Psychic!"

(Dustox sends psychic powers towards Shadow Primeape, sending its health into the red, since Psychic is super-effective against Fighting types)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for Nicole S.! Go, Great Ball!"

(Sean sends a Great Ball at Shadow Primeape, rocking 3 times, then finally being caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, Shadow Primeape was caught!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "Nooo! My Shadow Pokēmon have been stolen!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Ha Gorigan, looks like you lose!"

Cipher Admin Gorigan: "You haven't seen the last of me!"

(Gorigan disappears in a flash)

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Where did he go?"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Probably scattered himself and his Peons to Citadark Isle."

(switching to story mode)

Once we snagged Gorigan's Shadow Pokēmon, we headed out of Cipher Key Lair, and, just as we were headed out of the spot, the building blew up into smithereens as I pressed the detonate button.

Emily said: "Good-bye, and good riddance!" I said: "See ya later building, since you are never coming back!"

Both Bryn and Nicole S., once it was nighttime and everybody was asleep, said: "Sean, there is a dance coming up at the Phenac Stadium, which one of us do you want to take with to the dance?" I said: "I do not know who to take, I also could take Emily, but I do not know."

Once morning rose, I said to Emily: "Emily, wake up, it's time to go to Citadark Isle!" She said: "Wha, what? Sean, its 5:00 in the morning, why should we go to Citadark Isle?" I said: "Because, we are supposed to stop Cipher, remember?"

But, as we were about to head towards Citadark Isle, Prof. Krane called on my commlink and said: "Sean, this is terrible news! Cipher has taken over Pyrite Town, again, and somehow, it isn't Grand Master Greevil's Cipher Peon's, but it is Cipher Head Evice's Cipher Peons! I do not know how, but it looks like that they joined forces!"

I said to my friends: "Oh no! Guys, looks like the Cipher organization from XD and the Cipher organization from Colosseum have joined forces! We better head to Pyrite Town!" Bryn asked: "What is the difference between Colosseum's Cipher and XD's Cipher?" I said: "The difference is their Cipher Admins."

Once we arrived at Pyrite Town, we saw that the trainers at Duel Square had been changed, and the trainers, as I found out what was going on, had been given Shadow Pokēmon as a prize for defeating Pyrite Colosseum. And, as we were about to head up towards Pyrite Colosseum, the trainers saw us and asked us to battle all of them. I said: "Yes, we will challenge all of you, and we will snag all of your Shadow Pokēmon!"

**Chapter VIII**

(1 hour and 25 minutes later) Once we snagged all of their Shadow Pokēmon, which they were Slugma, Noctowl, Skiploom, Flaaffy, Misdreavus, and Quagsire, we headed into the ONBS building and saw that the closed sign was taken down from the Pyrite Cave entry way. And, as we were heading towards the final room of the Pyrite Cave, I said: "Everyone, I know who is behind the takeover of Pyrite Town!" Tom and Ben both said: "Who?" Brandon said: "Ya, who is it?" I said: "It is Miror B.!" All of my friends then said: "WHAT!" I said: "It looks like that Miror B. has something else planned other than the takeover of Pyrite Town."

Once we got to the end of the cave, we saw Miror B. dancing on the podium in the middle of the room. Miror B. said: "Stop the music!" I said: "Miror B., your reign of Shadow Pokēmon production ends now!" He said: "Ha, like all of you are going to stop me!"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "See ya later Miror B., 'cause you're going down!"

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Go, Ludicolo!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Go, Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack on Ludicolo!"

(Pidgeotto attacks Ludicolo directly by whacking it with its wings, and faints it)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "NO! Go, Shadow Sudowoodo!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Return, Pidgeotto, go, Sceptile! Use Crunch on Sudowoodo!"

(Sceptile bites hard on Sudowoodo, sending it into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Ha! Looks like your Pokēmon is about to be captured! Go, Great Ball!"

(Sean sends a Great Ball at Sudowoodo, catching it inside, rocking three times and then finally being caught)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "NOOOOOOOOO! Sudowoodo, why have you been taken!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Emily: "Yay Sean, great job! Nice one!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "What! There is someone else coming!"

(Footsteps clip-clop until they stop at the entrance of the cave)

(A shadowy figure appears, and it turns out to be another Cipher Admin)

Cipher Admin Sarah: "Ha! Looks like you'll be the one with the ending right now!"

(She drops her mouth as she sees me, then whispers to herself)

Cipher Admin Miror B.: "Well Sarah, aren't you going to destroy all of them!"\

Cipher Admin Sarah: "No! I can't, reason why is because Sean is my friend, and Ben is my brother!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sarah Epstein! Why are you a Cipher Admin?"

Pkmn Trainer Ben: "Ya Sarah, why are you a Cipher Admin?"

Cipher Admin Sarah: "Because, I wanted to impress the both of you!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, being a part of Cipher isn't going to impress me."

Cipher Admin Sarah: "Alright then, sorry Miror B., looks like I won't stop them, but I will stop the Cipher organization!"

(switching to story mode)

Once we got Sarah into switching sides, she wanted to be known as Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah. And, once we snagged Shadow Sudowoodo, we heard a faint cry of what it sounded like a Plusle. It was a Plusle alright, but it was a guy named Duking's Plusle. Duking said: "Thanks for saving my Plusle, and it looks like it wants to join you on your quest!" Plusle was Lv:35 when we got it, and saw on my P*DA that it said from Prof. Krane: "Hello Sean, Cipher has taken over Mt. Battle!" I said to Prof. Krane: "WHAT! I thought that it wasn't going to be taken over!" Krane said: "Well, first you need to go to Agate Village and stop Cipher from destroying the Relic Stone!" I said: "Alright then, I will."

As we arrived into Agate Village, we saw that the Relic Forest was taken over by Cipher Peons. And, as we were about to take back the Relic Stone, 3 Cipher Peons fought us and lost against us. We then saw a Cipher Peon named Skrub facing against Eagun, the Myth Trainer from this village. I then said: "Stop Skrub! You'll never destroy the Relic Stone!" He said: "Ha! Like all of you are going to stop me!"

(switching to script mode)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "No way this old man will beat me!"

Myth Trainer Eagun: "Arrgh! That is it! Go, Pikachu!"

Cipher Peon Skrub: "Fine then. Go, Shadow Hitmontop!"

Myth Trainer Eagun: "Okay Pikachu, this has been a while since we battled, so use Quick Attack!"

(Pikachu attacks Shadow Hitmontop by speeding up and hitting it in the chest with blinding speed)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "Shadow Hitmontop, use Shadow Rush!"

(Shadow Hitmontop rams Pikachu with a shadowy tackle, fainting it)

Myth Trainer Eagun: "NO! My Pikachu has fainted!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "I'll face Skrub next!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "You sure Sarah? Because this guy can be tough."

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Ya, I'm sure that I'll face him."

Cipher Peon Skrub: "Ha, like you are going to defeat me!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I'll snag his Hitmontop for you Sarah, okay?"

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Okay, that is fine by me. Go, Sandslash!"

Cipher Peon Skrub: "Go, Wynaut!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Sandslash, use Slash!"

(Sandslash claws at Wynaut with a critical hit at its chest, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "NO! Go, Geodude!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Return, Sandslash! Go, Kingler! Use Crabhammer on Geodude!"

(Kingler hammers Geodude on the head, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "NO! Go, Shadow Hitmontop!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Return, Kingler! Go, Shadow Misdreavus! Use Shadow Rush on Shadow Hitmontop!"

(Shadow Misdreavus rams Shadow Hitmontop with a shadowy tackle, sending it down into the yellow)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "Shadow Hitmontop, use Triple Kick!"

(Shadow Hitmontop tries to kick Shadow Misdreavus, but doesn't affect it since it is a Ghost-type Pokēmon)

Fmr Cipher Admin Sarah: "Shadow Misdreavus, use…!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Wait Sarah! Let me try to capture Shadow Hitmontop!"

(Sean sends a Great Ball at Shadow Hitmontop, capturing it inside and rocking 3 times, and finally being caught)

Cipher Peon Skrub: "NO! Shadow Hitmontop! Why should you try to even purify all of our Shadow Pokēmon!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Because we don't want you to take over the Orre Region!"

(switching to story mode)

Once we snagged Shadow Hitmontop, we headed back to Eagun's house and said good-bye as we finished talking about Cipher's new project. And, as I thought about my future life, we headed into Mt. Battle.

As we headed into Mt. Battle, I thought about my future life as a Pokēmon trainer, and maybe even a future husband to the one girl I love very much. I couldn't decide who to go with to the school dance with; I couldn't decide to go with Bryn Shepherd, Nicole Stuckenschneider, Emily Williamson, or Sarah Epstein.

Once we got to Mt. Battle, we saw that there were 9 Cipher Peons and 1 Cipher Admin. I looked closely at the Cipher Admin and saw him, but couldn't put my mind on it. We saw that there were no trainers at Mt. Battle, and saw that the receptionist at the Healing Center was kind of scared. We went up to the receptionist and she said: "Hey, you can't go here, it is taken over by Cipher!" I said: "We are here to stop Cipher from its evil clutches!" The receptionist said: "Oh, then go right ahead. Be careful."

We defeated the 9 Cipher Peons and, once we got to Area 10, we saw it was Cipher Admin Steven Cain. I said: "Steven, what are you doing as a Cipher Admin!" Steven said: "It was the only…" I finished saying: "Job I could get. Same response I got with my other friends." I told him to switch over to the good side, but he said: "I have a Shadow Pokēmon, so no!" I said: "Fine then, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

**Chapter IX**

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I never wanted to battle you Steven, but you leave me no choice!"

(Sean sends out his Lv:40 Houndoom)

Cipher Admin Steven: "Whatever Sean, I wish it hadn't come to be this way!"

(Steven sends out his Lv:37 Venusaur)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Flamethrower on Venusaur!"

(Houndoom sends a ray of flame at Venusaur, sending it into the red, close to fainting)

Cipher Admin Steven: "Venusaur, use Sleep Powder!"

(Venusaur sends a powdery substance at Houndoom, but misses)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Flamethrower again!"

(Houndoom sends another ray of flame at Venusaur, fainting it)

Cipher Admin Steven: "NO! Go, Feraligatr!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Return, Houndoom! Go, Sceptile, use Leech Seed on Feraligatr!"

(Sceptile sends seeds at Feraligatr, attaching to it)

Cipher Admin Steven: "Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!"

(Feraligatr sends a beam of ice at Sceptile, sending it into the yellow, close to being in the red)

(Leech Seed siphons some of Feraligatr's health, sending it down, but still in the green)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sceptile, use Giga Drain!"

(Sceptile sucks the life out of Feraligatr, sending it into the red, and sending Sceptile's health into the green)

Cipher Admin Steven: "Feraligatr, use Crunch!"

(Feraligatr bites hard on Sceptile, sending its health into the yellow)

(Feraligatr's is siphoned by Leech Seed, fainting it, and sending Sceptile's health into the green)

Cipher Admin Steven: "NO! Go, Blaziken!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Return, Sceptile! Go, Sealeo!"

Cipher Admin Steven: "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

(Blaziken kicks Sealeo with a fiery kick, sending it down into the yellow)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sealeo, use Surf!"

(Sealeo sends a wave, while riding on it, and crashes down onto Blaziken, fainting it)

Cipher Admin Steven: "NOOO! Go, Shadow Regirock!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sealeo, use Surf, again!"

(Sealeo rides another wave, which crashes down onto Shadow Regirock, sending its health into the yellow)

Cipher Admin Steven: "Shadow Regirock, use Shadow Rush!"

(Shadow Regirock rams Sealeo with a shadowy tackle, sending its health into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sealeo, use Ice Beam!"

(Sealeo sends a beam of ice at Shadow Regirock, sending its health into the red)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one is for Nicole, go, Ultra Ball!"

(Sean sends an Ultra Ball at Shadow Regirock, rocking 3 times, then finally being caught)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes! HA HA! I beat you Steven, now turn over to the good side and you'll win against whoever you want peacefully."

Cipher Admin Steven: "Oh, oh… oh alright!"

(switching to story mode)

Once Cipher Admin Steven Cain was defeated, we turned him over to the good side and he wanted to be known as Fmr Cipher Admin Steven. Once we went out of Mt. Battle, I heard my P*DA beeping and saw that it was coming from Prof. Krane. Krane said: "Hello Sean, oh, and who is this newcomer?" I said: "His name is Steven Cain, and he used to be a Cipher Admin." Krane said: "That's cool, plus, I have something to show you." He gave me a map of what it appeared to be The Under. The Under is a city that is underneath Pyrite Town, and is home to the Under Colosseum. Once we got there by an elevator in the ONBS building, we saw that a woman was about to appear on the big screen, and was about to give a speech. First the reporter said: "Welcome everyone, to The Under, I am reporter Shi-Hoon, here to tell you that our lady, Venus, will be coming up shortly, oh, and here she is now, take it away Venus!" Venus said: "Sure you all know that there has been some Pokēmon given out as prizes in the Colosseum. But, we heard that 8 spies in The Under count it, 8 spies. That must mean that some of them have switched sides. But don't worry, we'll catch them. Just you wait!"

**Chapter X**

Once we got to the Pokēmon Mart, we asked the clerk where was Venus, the Cipher Admin, at. He said: "Venus is broadcasting into the station north of here. If you need to get there, you'll need the R-Disk." I asked: "Where is the R-Disk?" He said: "I have it in my shop, but you aren't getting it!" Brandon said: "Yes we are!" The clerk said: "No you are not!" And, as he jumped out of his clerk stand, switched clothes to becoming a Cipher Peon. I said: "Geez, how many Cipher Peons are there in the city!"

(switching to story mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, I'll be the one battling him this time."

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "No Sean, how about I battle this time."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Well, alright, but, just in case he has a Shadow Pokēmon, I'll snag it for you, okay?"

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Alright then, go, Venusaur!"

Cipher Peon Sneckle: "Go, Swampert!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Uh, Sean, what type is Swampert?"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Swampert is a Water and Ground type Pokēmon, so Grass type attacks will quadruple damage Swampert."

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Oh, okay then, Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!"

(Venusaur sends leaves that are razor sharp at Swampert, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Sneckle: "NO! Go, Vaporeon!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Oh, this is just too easy! Venusaur, use Razor Leaf again."

(Venusaur sends razor sharp leaves at Vaporeon, fainting it)

Cipher Peon Sneckle: "NO! Alright, you win! Here's the R-Disk!"

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Thank you, you should've given it to us nicely."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Now Steven, don't get too angry with the Cipher Peon."

Fmr Cipher Admin Steven: "Oh, alright, I'll make sure that we get to Venus as soon as possible."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Good, now let's go."

(switching to story mode)

Once we defeated the Cipher Peon, we headed to the broadcasting station, where Venus was about to about broadcast another show. I said to Venus in an angry way: "Venus! Your reign of Shadow Pokēmon give away ends now!" Venus said: "What, you 8 are the spies; I thought they were the Grid Kids!" Nicole S. said: "That's right, we are the spies, so hand over what your Shadow Pokēmon is!" Venus just ran off, without her Shadow Pokēmon, and we chased her down the elevator. But, as we chased her down, we saw her Shadow Pokēmon's PokēBall lying on the ground. I picked it up, and saw that it was Shadow Regice. Steven asked privately: "Hey Sean, who are you asking to the Phenac City 20th annual dance?" I said: "I might be asking Nicole S. to the dance, or Bryn, or maybe even Emily W., but I don't know."

(45 minutes later) We just now have captured Venus and put her in jail when suddenly, my P*DA beeped and said that it was from Prof. Krane. Krane said: "Sean, this is Krane; Cipher has retreated to the Shadow Pokēmon Lab! Hurry and destroy the Lab before they create more!" Once Krane was done talking to me, my friends and I set off to the Shadow Pokēmon Lab.

**Chapter XI**

(50 minutes later) Once we arrived at the Shadow Pokēmon Lab, we saw that all of the Cipher Peons, as we entered the lab, ran off out of the lab and into a huge floating car. As we entered, one of the scientists ran to the alarm and pressed the red button. The alarm went off, and Cipher Peons from all over the lab came and captured us.

Once we got captured by the Cipher Peons, we were all locked up in the same jail cell. Then, as I was looking for my Pokēmon, I found out that our Pokēmon have been taken and probably even turned into Shadow Pokēmon. Nicole S. asked: "Sean, what happened?" I said: "We've been captured and sent into a jail cell, and now I've got to find a way out of this messy place." Bryn said: "Yeah, Sean is right, this place is messy." I said: "Guys, and gals, I've found a way, but this is going to be a little tricky!" Sarah asked: "What is it Sean?" I said: "We are going to have fake it that we are sick and make sure he is willing to let us out of our jail cell, then we KO him with our punches by me, Brandon and Steven, and then we take the key to the Shadow Pokēmon production room, and then we take our Pokēmon back. It is complicated at first, but its simple after that."

Once the guard came, I said to my friends quietly: "Alright guys and gals, get ready!" We faked our sickness and it worked. We KO'd the guard, taking his key in the process, and heading out into the halls. Emily W. asked: "Where is the Shadow Pokēmon production room Sean?" I said: "Let me check my P*DA…, it says that it is downstairs and to the left."

We headed to the Shadow Pokēmon production room. But, as we headed inside, we saw that there were too many guards around our Pokēmon. I thought to myself: "I thought there were going to be only 1-2 guards, not 5-7!" I said to my friends quietly: "Looks like I'm going to have to deal with this myself." Nicole S. and Bryn both said: "Good luck." They both gave me a hug and then I left.

I saw the 6 guards, plus the 1 walking around them, and thought up a plan on how to get all of our Pokēmon back. I thought to myself: "Well, if I KO the guard that is walking around the others, then I'll be able to sneak behind them and steal back our Pokēmon."

I walked up to the guard that walks around, and KO'd him. But, as I was about to sneak behind the others, the other guards came and saw that he was KO'd, but didn't raise the alarm again because they thought he was just sleeping.

Then, as I took our Pokēmon back, Nicole S. screamed quietly: "Come on Sean, hurry!" I came back up into the ventilation shaft and gave all of my friends their Pokēmon back. Nicole S. and Bryn both said: "Thank you Sean, thank you very much." They then kissed me on the cheek, and then gave me a hug.

We then headed to Ein's laboratory, which was kind of deserted, but still able to do research, and saw that Ein was there, but then left. Ein left his Shadow Pokēmon, a Shadow Registeel, on his desk. I picked it up, and that was when Ein appeared. Ein said: "Ha, looks like I'll be seeing you again in Citadark Isle!" I said: "No you are not, go, Ariados! Use Spider Web so that way he can't escape!" Ariados sent a web of silk at Ein and it hit him. I yelled: "Ha! Looks like you'll be going to jail bud!"

We sent Ein to the Pyrite Town jail building, and that was when Krane called me on my commlink. He said: "Hurry Sean, there are only 2 people left for the Cipher organization, Evice and Greevil!"

But, as we were heading to Citadark Isle, we saw that the Kyogre ship wasn't there. I asked Nett on my commlink: "Why is the Kyogre ship not at Gateon Port Nett?" Nett said: "Because, the ship isn't fully constructed yet." I said: "Oh, okay then, guess that answers my question."

We headed to the Pokēmon HQ Lab and saw that Prof. Krane was there in the Purification Chamber room. I asked him: "Hey Krane, you going to the 20th annual dance/party at Phenac Stadium? Reason why is because I am going, I just don't know who to take with." He said: "Well, I might go to the dance, but I don't know just yet."

Once the Kyogre ship was completed, we all jumped in and set off to Citadark Isle.

**Chapter XII**

Once we got into the Kyogre ship, which was kind of like a hovercraft, I went into the bedroom and slept for a little bit. But, as I was about to sleep, Bryn and Nicole S. came in and asked: "Who are you taking to the 20th annual dance/party Sean?" I said: "I still don't know yet gals; it'll take a while before I decide who to take." Nicole S. said: "Arrgh! Sean, think before we get there, okay!" I said: "Well, actually, I'll think about it tonight." Bryn said: "Okay, that's good enough, but hurry before 9:00, because that's when the dance starts on Saturday, which is tomorrow!" I said: "Alright, alright, I'll think about it today and tomorrow!"

As we were heading towards Citadark Isle, I slept and dreamt about me and this girl were skipping in the fields of Agate Village, and were about to kiss each other when Ben woke me up. Ben said: "Sean, we're here." I moaned and said: "Okay, fine, I'll get up."

As we arrived at Citadark Isle, we saw that the place was crawling with Cipher Peons. One of the Cipher Peons appeared out of nowhere and attacked us, but we sent it away by scaring it with our Pokēmon. We then went to the elevator when suddenly, we saw Lovrina appearing by jumping down in front of us. But, as she was about to battle Ben and Steven, she became scared by all of us and ran off. And, as she ran off to the top of Citadark Isle, she dropped 2 Shadow Pokēmon, Altaria and Farfetch'd.

(45 minutes later) Once we scared the rest of the Cipher Administrators away, and got their Shadow Pokēmon, we got to the top of Citadark Isle. As we were getting to the top, Bryn asked: "Who are the 2 Cipher Heads of this organization Sean?" I said: "They are Cipher Head Evice and Grand Master Greevil." I asked everyone: "Well, I know that I'll battle Shadow Deoxys, but who wants to double battle with me against Greevil and Evice?" Nicole S. raised her hand and also replied: "I'll do this for my parents and Sean!"

We walked up to the center stage of the Citadark Isle, and that was where Greevil and his friend, Evice, were sitting. That was when I said: "Greevil and Evice, your reign of Shadow Pokēmon terror ends now!" Greevil and Evice both laughed and said: "Ha, you can't stop us now!" I said: "Not unless if the 8 of us can stop you!"

(switching to script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Your reign of Shadow Pokēmon terror ends now Greevil and Evice!"

Pkmn Trainer Ben: "Yeah, what Sean said!"

Grand Master Greevil: "Oh yeah, like the 8 of you can stop us!"

Cipher Head Evice: "For us, Shadow Pokēmon mean something to us, they mean to take over the Orre region!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Oh yeah right! Like your Shadow Pokēmon are unstoppable! We have caught all of the Shadow Pokēmon except for your Shadow Pokēmon, in which I know what they are!"

Pkmn Trainer Ben: "Your Shadow Pokēmon will be taken no matter what the costs!"

Grand Master Greevil: "Oh, right, I forgot; come forth XD002!"

(XD002 comes floating down from the sky, turning out to be Shadow Deoxys)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Ya, and I know its type, it is Psychic!"

Pkmn Trainer Ben (whispers into Sean's ear): "They thought they can beat us, guess again."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Go, Shiftry, use Faint Attack on Shadow Deoxys!"

(Shiftry fades out, then fades in behind Shadow Deoxys, attacking it with its leaves, sending it into the yellow)

Grand Master Greevil: "Shadow Deoxys, use Shadow Storm!"

(Shadow Deoxys sends a storm of shadows at Shiftry, sending it into the yellow also)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Shiftry, use Giga Drain!"

(Shiftry sucks the life out of Shadow Deoxys, sending it into the yellow even more, close to the red, while Shiftry's health is sent back into the green, close to full health)

Grand Master Greevil: "Shadow Deoxys, use Shadow Down!"

(Shadow Deoxys sends a wave of shadows at Shiftry, lowering its defense 2 levels)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for my future girlfriend, go Ultra Ball!"

(Sean sends an Ultra Ball at Shadow Deoxys, capturing it after 3 rocks)

Grand Master Greevil: "NO! Looks like were going to have to battle these twerps!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean and Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Hey, those are my friends you're talking about!"

(Both Sean and Nicole blush)

Grand Master Greevil (whispers into Evice's ear): "Looks like there is some love going on over there."

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "I heard that! There is no love connection going on!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Hey! Who's that over there behind you guys!"

Cipher Head Evice: "Oh, these people, those are all of your friends trapped inside our giant PokēBalls!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean and Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "NO! Don't worry guys, and gals, we'll get you out!"

**Chapter XIII**

(still in script mode)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Let's both get them out Nicole!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Yes, lets!"

(Sean and Nicole both send out their Lv:56 Sceptile and Ampharos, while Greevil and Evice send out their Lv:50 and Lv:55 Shadow Articuno and Shadow Tyranitar)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Sceptile, use Leech Seed on Tyranitar!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Ampharos, use Thunderpunch on Articuno!"

(Sceptile sends a seed at Shadow Tyranitar, attaching to it, while Ampharos sends a punch that electrocutes the target, paralyzing Shadow Articuno and sending its health into the red, since it is super-effective against Flying types)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for my friends, go, Ultra Ball!"

(Sean sends an Ultra Ball at Shadow Articuno, capturing it after 3 rocks)

Grand Master Greevil: "NOOOO! Go, Shadow Moltres!"

Cipher Head Evice: "Shadow Tyranitar, use Shadow Rush on Ampharos!"

(Shadow Tyranitar tackles Ampharos with a shadowy tackle, sending it into the yellow)

(Leech Seed saps the health out of Shadow Tyranitar)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for my parents, go, Master Ball!"

(Sean sends a Master Ball at Shadow Tyranitar, capturing it after 3 rocks)

Cipher Head Evice: "NOOOO! Go, Scizor!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Return, Sceptile! Go, Houndoom, use Flamethrower on Scizor!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Ampharos, use Thunderpunch on Moltres!"

(Houndoom sends a wave of flame at Scizor, sending it into the red, close to fainting)

(Ampharos sends a punch of electricity at Shadow Moltres, sending its health into the yellow, and paralyzing it)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for Ben, go, Ultra Ball!"

(Sean sends an Ultra Ball at Shadow Moltres, capturing it after 3 rocks)

Grand Master Greevil: "NOOOO! Go, Shadow Zapdos!"

Cipher Head Evice: "Scizor, use Swords Dance!"

(Scizor is surrounded by dancing swords, which, in return, raises its attack 2 levels)

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Return, Ampharos! Go, Onix! Use Rock Throw on Zapdos!"

(Onix throws some rocks at Zapdos, sending its health into the yellow)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Flamethrower on Scizor, again!"

(Houndoom sends another wave of flame at Scizor, fainting it)

Cipher Head Evice: "NOOO! Go, Slowking!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "This one's for Tom, go, Ultra Ball!"

(Sean sends an Ultra Ball at Shadow Zapdos, capturing it after 3 rocks)

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Yes, I caught all of their Shadow Pokēmon! Now we just need to wait until Greevil drops his other 3 Shadow Pokēmon."

Grand Master Greevil: "NOOO! Looks like you're on your own from now on Evice!"

Cipher Head Evice: "Oh well, looks like we are going to lose anyways!"

Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "Ya, you are going to lose!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean: "Houndoom, use Crunch on Slowking!"

(Houndoom bites hard on Slowking's chest, fainting it)

Grand Master Greevil and Cipher Head Evice: "NOOOO! We lost!"

Pkmn Trainer Sean and Fmr Cipher Peon Nicole: "YES! We won, together!"

(Nicole and Sean give each other a hug, but then let go because they don't want any love connection going on in front of their friends)  
>Pkmn Trainer Michael Bate (peeking out of the silver lining of the giant PokēBall): "I think that Nicole S. and Sean are in love, what do you think Alysha?"<p>

Pkmn Trainer Alysha Boyd-Jones: "Ya, I think so."

(switching to story mode)

Once we defeated Grand Master Greevil and Cipher Head Evice, we saw all of our friends popping out of the giant PokēBall and running towards us. I yelled: "Alright, there still is some Shadow Pokēmon left! So now that we have all of our friends back, let's go and kick some Shadow Pokēmon bootie!" Nicole S. said: "I'm with you Sean, who's with us?" Everyone yelled: "Were with you!"

We were about to leave Citadark Isle when suddenly, Ardos, the Cipher Admin we scared away, appeared out of nowhere and said: "Ha, looks like you'll have more to handle than just us!" And that was when he pressed a trigger on his remote and the spherical-like building blew up. Sparks flew out and pieces of the building dropped down like bullets from a gun.

We ran over into the over-sized Kyogre ship and took off to Gateon Port. As we took off to Gateon Port, I slept and dreamt of the same dream again. It was where me and my future girlfriend were skipping in the meadows of Agate Village and were about to kiss each other on the lips when Tom woke me up as we arrived into Gateon Port, which it was night time. Tom said: "Sean, we are at Gateon Port, and come look, the people are cheering for us!"

As we came out of the ship, we saw that the people of the city were cheering for us as they celebrated our victory over the Cipher organization. All of the people cheered: "Go team! Go team! Go team!" They were saying it over and over again, like it was a chant to us. I said to the people of Gateon Port, as the newscasters were on the air: "People of the Orre region, I have come forth to tell you… that finally… the Cipher organization is finally defeated!" The people cheered me on as I said they were defeated. I also said: "I also have an announcement to make everyone! I have finally chosen who to take to the 20th annual Phenac City dance/party. It is, out of these 5 girls … Nicole Stuckenschneider!" Everyone of the town cheered on for me choosing the girl to go with to the dance/party. Nicole S. said: "Oh Sean, you are the best at choosing!" I said to Nicole: "Yes, I know that by heart." I thought to myself: "I think that I have chosen the right girl for my dream that I dream about."

Once the celebration was over, I headed over to the Pokēmon HQ Lab and started purifying all of the Shadow Pokēmon. Krane said: "Sean, what a surprise, what brings you here at night?" I said: "I'm trying to choose what to wear for the dance/party Krane, but there isn't a good suit to wear." Krane said: "Here, try this on." The suit looked like a charcoal suit with a red rose on the side of it. The pants looked charcoal-looking as well.

Once it was daylight on the day of the dance, I saw that it was 9:00 A.M. on my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed, then got dressed in a Seahawks sweatshirt with blue jeans, and went down to have breakfast with Lily and Krane. I had some Marshmallow Mateys with two pieces of toast with butter on them, and to drink was some Sunny D orange juice. I asked Lily and Krane: "Hey, are you 2 going to the dance/party tonight?" Lily said: "Well, maybe, but we still don't know yet Sean." I said: "Well decide by 8:00 tonight, or else I'll go by myself with Nicole S. to the dance/party."

Once we ate our breakfast, Lily put the dishes into the dishwasher, and then she went upstairs to take a shower. As she was taking a shower, I went out of the HQ Lab and headed for Nicole's house in Agate Village, right near Bryn's house.

**Chapter XIV**

Once I arrived at Nicole's house, and after knocking on the door, her dad said: "Nicole! Someone is here to see you!" I said to her dad: "Hello there, my name is Sean McKibben, and I am the leader of the team that defeated the Cipher organization. And, I am also the one that is taking your daughter to the 20th annual dance/party." Her dad then said: "Oh, your Sean, right then, Nicole! Sean is here!"

Nicole came walking down the steps of the stairs slowly, and I saw that she was the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen. She was wearing a pinkish-red dress with blackish-red shoes. I said to Nicole: "Wow! You look fabulous Nicole!" She replied: "Why thank you Sean, I do look fabulous, don't I dad?" Her dad said: "Yes you do Nicole."

Nicole then saw me wearing the charcoal-looking suit with the charcoal-looking shoes, and then she said: "Wow! You look sexy today there Sean!" I replied: "Why thank you Nicole, thank you for the comment."

Once it was around 7:00, and once we had dinner at Nicole's house, we said goodbye to her dad and mom, and set off to Phenac City. But, as we set off to Phenac City, Nicole saw that my hovercraft was painted with red and black and green all over it except for the cockpit. Nicole then said: "Wow! That is the most beautiful machine I've ever seen Sean!" I replied: "Why thank you Nicole, it sure is a beauty."

We went over to Phenac City, and that was when we saw all of our friends there. I saw Andrew Steiger with his friends; Mitch, Steve, and Colin, while Nicole saw her friends; Alysha and her other friends.

Once we went into Phenac Stadium, we saw a lot of people there. Plus, most of our friends were there too, so we danced with them for a little bit, but when it came time to a slow dance, me and Nicole held to each other closely and made sure that no one took us from each other. Nicole, during the slow dance, then said: "Hey Sean, you know what? I think you're the nicest guy a girl can have." I said: "Why thank you Nicole and you are the nicest girl a guy can have." Then, after the slow dance ended, Nicole and I kissed each other for the first time in our lives.

After we kissed, I said to Nicole: "I love you Nicole." She replied: "I love you too Sean."

Once the party started up, we saw that there was a lot food at the party. All of the food was kind of like a Thanksgiving dinner. Nicole then said: "I'd like to propose a toast, to the team that destroyed the Cipher organization!" Everyone then yelled: "To the team that destroyed the Cipher organization!"

**Epilogue**

After the dance/party, Nicole and Sean went to the Pokēmon HQ Lab and told Lily and Prof. Krane all about the dance/party. After that, Nicole and Sean went up to Nicole's house in Agate Village and Sean then stayed there for the 5 years of his life. During that time, Nicole and Sean got married. Once they got married, they saw that Lily and Prof. Krane got married at the same time. And, once Nicole and Sean got married, they went being known as Mr. and Mrs. Stuckenschneider.

After their marriage, they went on a honeymoon trip to Citadark Isle, where they stayed there for a week and came back to the Pokēmon HQ Lab. After that, they stayed there for the rest of their lives.

Before they got there, Nicole wanted a pregnancy test to make sure if they weren't going to have children just yet. It came out negative, meaning no child was inside of Nicole.

Once they got back to the Orre region, they became famous by finally purifying the last Shadow Pokēmon, Dragonite. Once they purified it, the newscast came and saw a shadowy figure flying across the sky, they asked if Nicole or Sean knew this shadowy figure, but they didn't.

The teams, at the end of the Cipher destruction, for all of Sean and his friends, were these teams: Sean (Roselia, Magmar, Swampert, Butterfree, Metagross, and Sneasel), Bryn (Swampert, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Manectric, Aggron, and Hariyama), Nicole S. (Azumarill, Ampharos, Dragonite, Machamp, Claydol, and Ho-oh), Ben (Blaziken, Arbok, Xatu, Poliwrath, Porygon2, and Blastoise), Tom (Salamence, Magneton, Ninetales, Vileplume, Politoed, and Dugtrio), Brandon C. (Typhlosion, Nidoking, Altaria, Forretress, Wobbuffet, Slaking, and Shedinja), Emily W. (Charizard, Dustox, Metagross, Tyranitar, Walrein, and Meganium), Sarah (Sandslash, Kingler, Misdreavus, Hitmonchan, Nosepass, and Raichu), and Steven C. (Venusaur, Blaziken, Feraligatr, Regirock, Glalie, and Flygon).

**The End, or is it?**


End file.
